Dark Side
by Raging Whispers
Summary: Hermione Granger is not what she seems and this year at Hogwarts she plans to turn the place upside down.Whats her big secret? This is a 'Hermione turns evil fic' HD slash, M for Sex scenes, swearing and adult themes
1. In The Beginning

**Disclaimer** _I do not own harry potter or any of J.k Rowling's other characters, only my own and the plot._

**Chapter 1:** In The Beginning.

In the beginning Hermione was an average teenage witch, well less then average infact. She was a bookworm, a mudblood, fighting for the good side and following Harry Potter around like a little puppy dog in hopes that he may eventually see her. She never did anything out of the ordinary, aside from her being a witch. She was plain old mudblood "Granger" to the outside world. But deep inside she had a few secretes, some secretes that she swore she would never tell anyone. Unknown to her was that some of the secretes she held, even she didn't know about.

Last day of summer vacation, morning.

"Slap"

"Ouch" Hermione muttered as she looked around for the culprit. It was her dad, nothing out of the usual there.She shook out her now messed up curly black hair.

" You looked guilty, I thought that rather then confronting you I'd just give you your punishment and have it over with",sneered her stepdad.

Hermione loudy excused herself from the breakfast table by squeaking the chair as she pushed out, something she new her stepfather "Boris" hated. As she began walking up the stairs she reflected on the conversation her mother had with Hermione about Boris before she had met him.

_Begin Reflection:_

Hermione and her mother were practically starving after the death of Hermione's real dad, they'd been living in a one bedroom apartment with a combined kitchen and living room. She knew her mother had no job but over that summer vacation her mother had been dissappearing for hours on end. Today her mother came home and told her about where she'd been going.

"Hermione love, please sit down i have something to tell you", her mother began, "I know you've been noticing my not spending alot of time at (she winced) home with you. Well I've actually met someone", she stopped and waited for Hermiones reaction.

Hermione's face turned as hard as stone, she however raised calm eyes to meet her mothers. "Thats great mum, at least one of us will be happy".

Hermione's mother was blind to Hermione's obvious dislike stupidly opened her mouth and spoke again " and thats not all, his name is Boris and he's rich an he owns a mansion and he's oh my god great in bed he knows this little posi-"

" Oh my god MUM would you shut the hell up I don't want to hear about your sex life would you just get to the freaking point?".

Hermione's mum completely overlooked the way her daughter had spoken to her. The fact is Hermione's mum had honestly ceased to care about rules and regulations and even, manners, especially when it came to Hermione, now that her boring old husband was gone.

"The point is Boris has asked us to move in with him and I've accepted completely. He can give us everything Hermione! We leave tomorrow we can just abandon this crappy apartment and everything in it, we'll never need anything from here again!".

_End Reflection:_

And thus began her mother's downfall and Hermione's ascent to the Dark Side...

_I know this chapter is extremely short, it was a test chapter. I wanted to put it up because I have this great idea for a story but I don't want to write it if no-one is gonna read it. But I promise, if just one person reviews and says they want me to keep going with the story I will, and I'll make the chapters alot longer._


	2. A Rich Life

Disclaimer: Don't own J.K Rowling's characters, only my own and the plot.

I'd just like to thank my first two reviewers I really appreciate it. This chapter is for you two.

Chapter 2: A Rich life

Hermione remembered what had followed afterwards; it had amazed her that her mother had really been that stupid. Boris was a PIMP! And it just so happened that her idiot mother had fallen in love with him. She had been disappearing so much because somewhere amidst her grief (Hermione thought) she had become a heroin addict and to pay for it her dealer ordered her to take up prostitution.

Hermione could really see how her mother was drawn to him. He looked fantastic. Chocolate brown hair and startling green eyes (actually pretty similar to Harry's), he had a perfect tan and amazingly white teeth that gleamed like pearls every time he raised his perfectly carved lips to smile that smile, that beautiful smile that melted every girls heart that he'd ever come across.

And how rich he was! His large mansion could even have put the queen to shame, looking like a modern playboy castle, with all of his little sluts flaunting their naked bodies in every room and hallway inhabitable. It made Hermione sick! The prostitutes never had to lower themselves to the common broads who found their customers on corners, they never had to leave the mansion, all the work was done right there while Boris could supervise.

Boris treated her great as well, she had one of the biggest rooms in the house and Boris let her paint it dark blue and black (her favorite colors) he even bought her a whole new wardrobe of clothes of her choice! Ever since moving in with Boris Hermione had had nothing but the best, that is, until he found out that she wouldn't slut herself out for him as well. Then he became abusive and all her mother would do was throw her an occasional pathetic gaze full of sympathy. Yuck!

Hermione finished walking up the stairs and went into her room. On her bed there were at least a hundred letters from Ginny, Harry and Ron, she sneered at them and looked away. They hadn't even guessed that something was wrong. They didn't know her dad was dead, that she lived in pimp paradise hotel and they didn't see past her lame excuses about her cuts and bruises. They disgusted her.

She walked over to her mirror to take in her appearance. With a few simple spells she'd managed to de-frizz her hair so that it fell in smooth ringlets about her shoulders, and she'd also managed to dye it permanently black so that she'd never have to do root touch ups. Over the summer her legs had become long and shapely, her hips and widened while her waist grew narrower and her breasts had developed into something that even most of the sluts she was living with had reason to be jealous of.

But no, Hermione never flaunted her looks; never used her deep-seeded hatred to become something she'd hate. But drugs and alcohol were completely different to prostitution. Hermione now drank on a regular basis; she was the regular party animal. Thanks to Boris her newfound status in the muggle world was great and she was automatically the coolest person in whatever room she stepped foot. But Hermione didn't really care about the muggle world it was the wizarding society that she wanted control of and the first step would be Hogwarts. After this year she' never have to return to her disgusting mother and greasy step dad.

This year at Hogwarts she wouldn't be her shy bookwormish self, she'd walk by her admirers with poise, talk with the voice or seduction and gesture with the grace of evil. Oh yes, they'd never know what hit them…

Okay now I know I promised a way longer chapter but forgive me it's my first fic and I'm just warming up. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. The next chapter Hermione's going back to Hogwarts…


	3. Her Aura

**Disclaimer:** _You read it in the last chapter I'm not writing it again._

**Chapter 3:** Her Aura

Hermione roughly shoved the neglected letters off her four poster bed and began to laugh insanely as they scattered across the velvet floor. Oh how they'd never know, never guess. She imagined boarding the Hogwarts Express and seeing their looks of astonishment as they took in her black hair and heavy eyeliner. Ginny would dye of jealousy and Harry and Ron's mouths would drop like a ton of bricks…

She was just starting to drift off to sleep when there was a loud tapping at her window. " What the freaking hell is that noise!" noticing it was an owl with another letter Hermione let out a "ugh! Stupid potter and the stupid weasels can't they take a freaking hint?"

She snatched the letter from the owl and in return, the intrusive owl pecked her sharply on the hand causing her to bleed, then the owl flew off. Hermione, who'd been shouting abusively in the in the owls direction suddenly stopped and as if in a trance gazed at the heady crimson liquid leaving a trail down her wrist and falling gracefully to the floor, the letter lay unobtrusively forgotten.

Slowly Hermione brought wound to her lips and carefully, tentatively, she licked at it. As soon as the crimson liquid surrounded her taste buds she felt a sudden sense of joy, as if it were only her and this delicious substance that mattered in the entire world, no the entire universe! But as quickly as the trance overcame her, it left her leaving her to contemplate a joy of blood that was foreign to everyone she knew.

_Enough of this! _

Picking up the letter Hermione noticed that it most definantly was not from her "friends", it was from Hogwarts and it was heavy. She quickly scanned the letter, which informed her that she was head girl, _no surprise there, _and from the envelope she discovered a shiny head girl badge. Just as she was fingering it, a dinner bell rang.

**Dinner somewhere around 9pm:**

"How was your day love?" her mother enquired.

Hermione knew she couldn't tell her mother in front of Boris and his 'cough' employees about acquiring the title of head so instead she just smirked and replied,

"Fine, and how did your clients enjoy you today mum? Give them a good Fuck? Did you-" Boris cut her off.

"Enough Hermione I will not tolerate you speaking of you mothers work in such a disrespective tone, the fact is she helps keep those clothes on that gorgeous body of yours, the one that you should be earning your keep with".

One of Boris's sluts decided now would be a good time to poke her nose into Hermione's business. " Why does she get to lap up all our luxurious without working Boris? It isn't fair. We do all the hard work while she gets whatever she wants, she's a spoilt bitch!"

"It is true, and Hermione will be of age next vacation to work here. However, it is Julia's (Hermione's mother) decision. If Hermione doesn't end up working here when she becomes of age, Julia will loose half her income though, because it will have to pay Hermione's part of the rent, so what have you to say on the matter Julia?"

Julia lifted a scared face towards her 'husband' and looked him directly in the eye. Without hesitation, without even so much of a glance at her daughter's rigid face, Julia cursed Hermione with those next few words; "She _will _begin working when she comes home from school next vacation.

Hermione's glare at her mother was truly poison. With one swift movement she had cleared herself away from the heavy wooden oak table in front of her and crossed to her mother's side. She studied Julia's face and remembered how she'd once loved it. How she loved gazing into those tender brown eyes, full of loving warmth. With such adoration Hermione had held her close, running her fingers through her mothers soft curls. Once Hermione had take refuge within this petite frame, been protected within these arms. But never again.

" I loved you" Nastily Hermione spat in her mother's face and slowly, defiantly exited the usually hushed room. Without undressing she got into bed and fell into a restless sleep.

**Next morning**

Hermione woke up early, about 7am and jumped in the shower. Today the train was leaving 9am sharp and although she was all packed; it would take her at least an hour and a half to get ready. After washing her thick hair and fanatically scrubbing herself clean (comes from living in a whore house) She quickly got out of the shower and dried herself off, leaving the towel on the floor and walking naked into her room.

Sitting in front of the vanity, Hermione began to apply her make up. Pale foundation, pale powder, and no blush. Heavy black eyeliner and mascara, and a dab on reddish lipstick on her bottom lip to emphasize the color and shape.

Her outfit was a black tank top and tight fitting black jeans with a long black cloak-like jacket. On top of the jeans she wore knee high lace up high heel black boots. She left her hair out, cascading about her shoulders.

Eventually she made it to platform nine and three quarters.

She arrived just on time and made an elaborate dive onto the train. The platform was empty because everyone was on board. Straight away she made way for the head boy and girl carriage, her shiny badge pinned somewhat untastfully to her jacket. She walked with a deliberate step and held her head high, well aware of her male admirers and jealous rivals. Once she reached the heard carriage she ducked her head in acknowledgement of the low whistles directed at her.

Closing the door behind her, she turned around the first thing she saw was a very hot, very male Draco Malfoy.

"My lord Granger what the hell happened to you? You've grown, you've got, big-"

"Grow up Malfoy they're called boobs"

"No, your face, your hair-"

"Is great? Oh please, take a picture it will last longer"

Oh my god what a dweeb just because he's grown even more hot over the summer doesn't mean he's grown UP

As Hermione unleashed a small chuckle her upper lift raised just a tinsy bit. High enough to see her rather abnormally large fangs. Suddenly a look of recognition appeared on Malfoy's face…

**Authors note: **_Dun Dun Dun what the hell's going on with Hermione and her big teeth. Lol don't worry I heard from someone fangs were sexy. Anyway I promised a longer chapter and here it is! Yay, I have 3 reviewers, I'd lie to make it 4 though. Oh and just to let you know, I have twists galore ready for this storage, but if you have any ideas you'd like to share, feel free to send them to me with your review. I love my 3 reviewers! And who likes Hermione's new look?_


	4. Who The Hell Are You

I'd like to thank my _**4 **reviewers, all the feedback they give me is way positive and they help me update way faster..._

**Chapter 4: **Who The Hell Are You?

Mistaking Malfoy's look she seductively stalked over to him, suggestively seating herself next to him.

"Wow Malfoy your eyes are so big that they look like golfballs" said Hermione's suddenly sleek voice.

It suddenly dawned on Malfoy, _she thinks I'm interested in her._ Malfoy knew he could use this to his advantage but right now, even if it were just for a few minutes, he needed time to process his new discovery. His Dark Lord would be very interested. Not that she wasn't attractive of course, if he's right Hermione might just become his latest conquest.

"Hermione", said Draco snaking an arm around her slim waist, "do you think you could go find out when that fat woman with the food is coming? I'm completely starving".

Hermione raised herself from her seat and smirked very Slytherin-like. She wordlessly left the compartment. As she strut down the hallway she noticed Pansy Parkinson absolutely glaring daggers at her. _Time to put plan 1 into action, become a total bitch._

Hermione hastened over to Pansy and full on punched her in the face giving her a rapidly bleeding lip.

"Who the hell do you think your looking at Pansy, jealous coz your ass is a hell of a lot fatter then mine?" Hermione watched Pansy sneer,_ nope that's not enough gotta try something closer to home, _"or maybe its because your beloved Draco would rather hang out with perfect mudblood then feel your sweaty hands roaming all over his taught body".

Hermione quickly unsheathed a hidden dagger and put it to Pansy's throat. The pug-faced girl gasped as Hermione lightly drew it across her throat, pressing hard enough to draw blood. Hermione quickly shook her head to escape the trance like state her body was trying to imprison her in at the scent of the seeping crimson liquid. She would have to think about this later; right now all she had time for was making sure she made no mistakes as she rose to the top of the Hogwarts food chain.

"Let this be a warning Pansy, I am the new terror in the night, I am the Dark Side of Hogwarts, join me or you will soon die. Let your loyalty be mine".

Scared but slightly intrigued, Pansy nodded, "You can have it, I'm always up for evil, but who the hell are you?"

"Granger", Hermione whispered and stalked off to find that fat bitch that owed her and Malfoy some food, leaving Pansy to contemplate exactly what was going on.

Back in the Head's compartment Draco was thinking about his discovery. To clearly get a grip on what he just saw he recited in his head the legendary story his father had told him.

**Begin reflection:**

"There once was a time many years ago, when our great Dark Lord was young, and not one but in fact two. His twin Reno was just as evil as he was and Dumbledore guessing this sent Reno to a different school. Time passed rather quickly and they both grew up only to re-unite and begin to reign the wizarding world. However, by the time the twins had re-united, Reno had found the love of his life 'Echo' and had acquired a child, a beautiful baby girl. Both him and his wife were a pure vision of dark evil, lovely and mysterious with dark hair and dark eyes and perfect, pale skin.

There was one secrete that Reno kept from our Dark Lord, and that was that Echo was a Vampire and in so loving Reno had changed him also, causing the Dark Lord's niece to be a pureblood Vampire.

One day as Mya (Reno's daughter) was left in the care of her uncle, her parents disappeared. After much searching for his beloved brother and his wife the Dark Lord eventually found out that they had disappeared to fight a mighty vampire battle and had been killed in the fight. The Dark Lord wept day and night for an entire month and then after much consideration, decided that leaving Mya in the care of some muggles until she was old enough to join him would be the safest option.

During the last year our Dark Lord has finally gotten his body back (A.N. I know not quite written to scale but we'll pretend that's what's happening for the sake of this story) and he has been doing much research. He has discovered that at the age of 17 Vampires inherit their looks and their curses. Their eyes turn pure black, their fangs elongate slightly and their skin pales and becomes perfect. They also have to drink blood. They become the ultimate vision of seduction, and evil dances in their aura. Being the Dark Lord's brightest young member he has given you the job of watching the 7th year Hogwarts students for any signs of his beloved niece. You must send him word straight away if you suspect anyone.

**End Reflection.**

Hermione soon returned with the food witch trailing behind her looking somewhat restless. He spent the rest of the journey being friendly with Hermione, admiring her darker then usual eyes and her sensuously pale skin. In getting to know her almost let slip her potentially real name 'Mya' a couple of times. Draco couldn't believe how much Hermione had changed. She had a special aura of authority, of evil and seductiveness. She looked like the girl he'd fallen in love with in his dreams.

Hermione got out of the carriage that had driven her right to the front door of the Hogwarts Entrance Hall and looked about her. She saw Harry and Ron…and Ginny. They were looking around frantically and when they spotted her they did a double take and rushed clumsily up to her. Hermione sighed at their awkward step and eyed them wearily as they spoke.

Somewhat hesitantly Ginny asked, "that's you, Hermione…right?"

She sighed again "Yeah Gin it is, but I'm not _your_ Hermione anymore, I'm not anyone's" Suddenly bored and in need to submit her social status change, she eyed her nails with a look of contempt and looked up at her old friends with a look of severe boredom.

Ginny looked dumbfounded, Ron looked hurt. It was Harry who spoke up, "who the hell are you then?"

Hermione replied simply " trust me, you don't wanna know".

In the Entrance Hall Dumbledore stood on the top steps welcoming students as they passed him. As soon as Hermione stepped foot into the hall she caught Dumbledore's eye. He took in her Darkened eyes and sleek poise; her untangled dark hair and knew at once who she was. _So Hermione Granger is Reno's daughter…_

A.N. So we come to the end of another chapter…. I worked really hard on this one. I hope it satisfies everyone's idea of what Hermione's arrival should be. I know I lingered on the train ride a bit but I thought it was important because Hermione gets her first follower and Draco get suspicious plus the first attraction really enters the scene. PLEASE REVIEW I felt really bad when I looked this morning and realized I'd only gotten one more review…as always ideas questions and comment are appreciated love y'all

Raging Whispers


	5. When you hear the truth

**I finally have 9 reviewers I'm hoping to get 10. This chappy took me 3 days to write. I had a small case of writers block coz I didn't know how to start it off…**

**Chapter 5: When you hear the truth how will you take it?**

Back at the Malfoy Manner the Dark Lord sat deep in thought, thinking of the little niece he had left behind almost 17 years ago. _What is she like now, is she dark or good? Could she be in Slytherin or maybe even Hufflepuff- wait! No way would a relative of mine be in Hufflepuff. Would she look like her mother or more like Reno? She is definitely beautiful that I know for sure. Either way, good or bad she WILL join me…_

Just then Lucius entered the library interrupting Voldermort's thoughts.

"Soon you will have your niece back again, she is sure to be a powerful witch and should help our cause greatly," said Lucius as he sat down and passed over a shot glass of fire whisky to his Lord.

"She should be, yes", Voldermort replied, "but lately I've been having doubts".

Lucius looked shocked and in so being shocked, downed his fire whiskey.

"Oh no I have no doubt that she is powerful, of that I'm certain, its just I have doubts on how well she will embrace our way of life. I mean that Hermione Granger is one of Potter's best friends and look how powerful she is. What if _my _niece is a Potter lover? I know Mya will think she is muggle born but what if she is _proud _of being muggle born?"

At this Lucius sighed, "My Lord please, I have a gut feeling that your niece is not that bushy haired, big toothed Potter lover and if she was proud of being muggle born, it would only be the blood of your great family coming through".

"Lucius, my most trusted follower and friend, how many times must I ask you to call me Tom? And yes I do suppose your right, but that will be a problem in itself, convincing a muggle-lover that she is related to a muggle killer and that it is the right thing to join in hating real mudbloods".

Lucius let out a chuckle; "sometimes I forget how long we have been friends…how many things we have been through. This will be just one more adventure, something more we will overcome together. Everything will be alright, you'll see."

Just then Draco's big black eagle owl flew in through the open window and dropped a letter in Lucius's lap. He opened it.

_Dear father, _

_I have scarcely been at school a few hours and already I have made a great discovery, I believe I have found our Dark Lord's niece. She has long black hair and almost pure black eyes. She has faultless pale skin and slightly enlarged fangs and she walks with an aura of evil in her wake. She is perfect! Beautiful! I have not made any mention to her of who she may be but I trust if you all agree I can reveal it soon. I'm certain it is her. The only problem that comes with this discovery is that it comes with two sorts of news, but don't freak out on me now._

_It's Hermione Granger_

_She doesn't love Potter she completely dissed him and the stupid weasels at school today. I over heard her say something like, 'I'm not your Hermione anymore…blah, blah, blah'_

_Please let me know straight away how you want me to proceed with this, Hermione's head girl so we share a dorm and I can hardly contain myself with excitement. I trust our Dark Lord is excited too._

_Love,_

_Draco_

_P.S can you imagine what this can do for our side? Hermione, the most powerful witch to attend Hogwarts in over a hundred years fighting with us to build a better world…_

Lucius quickly read the letter out loud and looking grim said, "My son is lovesick"

"This is karma" was Tom's only response.

Now in the head dorms Hermione stalked into her room and quickly had to fight the urge to puke. Everywhere she looked there were red and gold furnishings. Blah! She magicked the walls blue and black (her favorite colors) and her furnishings blue and black. She even magicked her bed so that it had silky blue sheets and a black feather quilt, with an assortment of blue and black silk pillows.

Glancing around at her artistic work she noticed that her trunk had been unpacked. She gave a sigh of relief and stalked over to her wardrobe. She took out a pair of low slung black samurai pants and removing her old clothes, put them on. She left on her black tank top and put on a pair of warm black socks.

Walking into the common room she sat herself down on the Slytherin couch after having mentally refused to sit on her own house's sickly red couch. She had only been there a few minutes when she felt Draco's presence behind her.

"Had enough of a look?" Hermione asked smirking.

"Since you've come into your new look I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you", Draco answered truthfully,"just not for the reasons you think".

Hermione's smirk dropped significantly. "I've seen the way you've been looking at me, ever since I entered the head boy and girl compartment on the Hogwarts Express. If your not looking at me out of sheer attraction and want, why are you looking at me?"

"I can't tell you yet I'm waiting on word from a uh, higher authority…"

Hermione's eyebrow arched upwards in amusement. "Higher authority?" she let out a small laugh,"higher authority?" she repeated. "Why Draco, there wouldn't be a secrete that your…with holding from me is there?" _Since when did I start to call him Draco? Oh yeah, since I left the old Hermione behind. _

Hermione finally reached him, after inching towards him. With a quick spell she bound him and embraced him. Gently she lifted his forehead to press against hers as she muttered a spell that allowed her to trespass into the deep recesses of his mind.

But Draco although unprepared managed to hold off her mental onslaught. As one of the Dark Lord's most promising young death eaters, the Lord couldn't just have people helping themselves into Draco's untrained mind so the Lord himself had put a protection spell on it so that only people Draco allowed to enter his mind could extract its secretes.

Hermione became confused. Being such a powerful witch she had expected to enter Draco's head easily, not come up against a powerful barrier. Somewhat cautiously she unbound him and let him go. Draco stood up and brushed himself off airily and strode into his room.

Hermione heard an "ah there it is", and watched as he strode back into view.

Draco read it to himself and then out loud to Hermione.

_My Son,_

_The Dark Lord does agree that Hermione is his niece Mya. She has all the characteristics or do I dare say, symptoms of her mother's…ah, species. She also sounds as if she has her father's poise. Although our Lord is excited to meet his beloved after leaving her almost 17 years ago, he would like to get started on his mission first._

_Please Draco, your main part in this mission is to help Hermione or may I be so bold to say, Mya into embracing who she is. Once she has accepted herself I want you to take her straight to Dumbledore and explain the position she is in. Neither you nor Mya will get in any trouble because Mya's record is clean and as you well know, you can't account for anyone else's actions. Appeal to Dumbledore so that she may be re-sorted, that hat will most likely put her in Slytherin._

_The next part of the Lord's plan is to group potential young death eaters together. As your reward for finding Mya both you and her will get to lead the young followers, your orders will come in via the Dark Lord or myself. You may call this group what Mya wish's it to be called. As the Dark Lord's niece she automatically becomes the most socially powerful witch in Hogwarts._

_That is all, my Son, except try to encourage Mya to write to her Uncle. I know he is looking forward to her first letter greatly._

_Love, _

_Father_

Draco looked over at Mya hoping to read the expression on her face, but it was blank, completely unreadable. So he tried to break the silence.

"So, Hermione, what do you think?"

"Draco don't call me that my name is Mya!" Mya snapped at him. Then she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I have a million questions. This summer I'd already given up the good fight, because life wasn't good to me. I have no problem siding with Voldermort because I hate muggles; the real truth is that they all _are _scum. So of course I'll help lead this 'dark group'. I just, can't believe that my real family isn't my real family. My dad wasn't even my real dad, after all that!"

"Herm- Mya, what do you mean after all that?", Draco enquired.

"I've never told anyone this save some muggles, because it hurt to much to say it", she hesitated, "my dad died a few years ago. I loved him so much; he was my entire world. He encouraged me to read books and be smart, unlike my mum who pressed that popularity was more important. When I received my first letter from Hogwarts he supported me all the way. My mum didn't speak to me for almost a month. Now I find out that my dad wasn't even my _real _dad, that I have another one and that my real mum was some sort of species that _I _take after. For God's sake my uncle is the Dark Lord!"

"Mya, I think you need to sit down".

Mya who had been fanatically pacing proceeded to sit.

"Your real parents are dead too, you are the only surviving relative of your uncle, save one. I'm going to tell you the story my father told me about you, about when you were a baby". Draco then told Mya what his father had told him when he had announced Draco's mission.

After the story was told Mya asked if she could be taken to Dumbledore now, "to meet my fate", she'd whispered with a glint in her eye.

On the way to Dumbledore's office Draco brought up something that had been bothering him since Mya had said it. "Mya, who the hell is god?"

She'd just laughed and run ahead.

**A.N so what do you think? Review please!**


	6. It All Comes Together

I've got 14 reviewers, yay! If I got 20 I'll put everyone's name up here and thank everyone personally. If anyone has any ideas they want me to include in this story just send them to me. I initially wrote started to write this story because I was sick of reading other peoples and not liking the way some of the story line went. NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE READING OTHER PEOPLES OFCOURSE it just that I'd get ideas to where I wanted things to go and I figured if I wrote my own I could make it happen. So if you feel the same way about anything that happens in my story, well then I might just change it a lil' to better suit you!

Chapter 5: It All Comes Together

Mya having arrived at the headmaster's office slightly sooner then Draco was the first to knock on his almost intimidating wooden door. She waited for the 'come in' as Draco arrived behind her slightly out of breath. They heard the welcoming words and proceeded to enter Dumbledore's office. Without being asked they both seated themselves in front of the old professor, Draco settled himself in somewhat meekly until he risked a glance over at Mya and seeing that her head was held high, decided to do the same. Mya laid her glare onto Dumbledore already determined to play her part with perfection.

Dumbledore rose his head to the challenge, "Ah Mya, I thought you would be here sometime soon. I'm guessing that you've come to be re-sorted?"

The extent of Dumbledore's knowledge unnerved Draco but Mya didn't let any nervousness show, so neither would he.

"I'm glad, professor", she said respectively," that you've already taken it upon yourself to use my _real _name. I'd hate for this to become a thing that I'd have to repeat over and over.

"So would I my dear," his eyes becoming distant at the irony of repetitiveness. He knew that this is exactly what was happening, a repeat of what happened 50 years ago. He sighed somewhat sadly.

Draco thinking that he better have some dignified imput in this little gathering at the expense of loosing his reputation in front Herm (cough) Mya's said," Well Dumbledore, don't you think that you should get on with re-sorting Mya so that she can get on with her life! I mean we don't want to waste anytime on necessities when she could be using that time getting her settled as her knew self".

Mya sniffed distastefully, " I can speak for myself Draco".

Turning her head to once again face the disappointed headmaster she simply said," I'm ready to start my new life".

"Well Miss Granger you'll just have to wait until tomorrow evening, where your 'new self' can be properly announced to the whole school. Until then I suggest you go get a good night's sleep and prepare for classes tomorrow".

Draco and Mya unseated themselves and headed towards the door. Glancing over her shoulder she mouthed the name 'Riddle'.

"Yes, of course", Dumbledore muttered as his students exited the room knowing full well that his beloved Hermione wasn't _his _anymore.

Once out of Dumbledore's office Mya began to head towards her own quarters but Draco grabbed her arm. As she turned, Draco caught sight of her face before she put a 'happy mask' on. She looked a little depressed.

"Mya are you okay?"

"Sure I'm okay, whatever gave you the idea that I wasn't?" she said as she laughed lightly.

Shaking his head and thinking that he must have imagined her depressed expression he started to pull her in another direction.

"Draco, where are we going?" Mya asked.

"I thought we may as well get a start on the main part of our mission. If I introduce you to all the Slytherins now, they'll have had a chance to get used to you already so that by tomorrow we'll be all set to start this 'grouping'".

Hermione took his hand in her own and looked into his eyes. Oh how they were like an icy waterfall, she just wanted to bathe herself in them. Get rid of all her fears, all her doubts.

"Lets go".

As they entered the Slytherin common room Mya received a chorus of abuse. The only one not taking part in this was Pansy, who was sitting in silence looking at her. Suddenly she got up and went and stood next to her leader. _Guess she is loyal after all…_

Draco took in this little display with much amusement. Now, deciding not to let it carry on he shouted "Silence!"

"We all know the legend of Reno's lost daughter".

"May he rest in peace" someone put in.

Draco raised his hand," This is Mya. She has been found by me, and accepted by our Dark Lord. You must accept her also".

At this there was uproar. Afraid for Mya's safety Draco went to step in front of her but she shoved past him and went to stand on her own in front of the pissed off Slytherins. Suddenly they went quiet.

"Who dares to not believe I am a descendant of Slytherin himself? That I am not a Vampire's daughter or a reigning Dark Lord's niece? Who dares to defy me?

"I do, I defy you, I don't believe you"

Mya looked around for the culprit. It was a tall, dark seventh year. His name was Blaise, Draco's best friend. But there was no way that Mya was going to take mercy on him for this. With a spell she had designed herself she muttered the words _garganta de la rebanada _and watched as an invisible knife sliced through Blaise's throat.

She walked up to him and made him kneel in front of her. "Now do you believe me?"

He gave a nod and Hermione quickly healed his cut. He stood up and walked over to stand next to Pansy. Draco passed his friend a summoned glass of water.

"Who else dares to question me?"

In an unusional movement the rest of the Slytherin population got on their knees to pledge their allegiance to the Dark Lord's niece.

"I'm glad you've chosen to believe me. My uncle's first orders for this year have already arrived. This is the year we will take over the wizarding world. My uncle has ordered that Draco, and I shall make our own group of young death eaters, which we will call as we see fit. You will take orders from either Draco or me, these orders we receive from my uncle or Lucius. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good, now the first thing I went to do is change the Slytherin colors". And with that she magicked the Slytherin banners and furniture to change their colors to blue and black.

"The next thing we are going to do is decide on a name. Hmmm, can anyone think of anything that would be well suited to our cause?"

Pansy walked over to Mya and kneeled before her. "My lady I think we should keep what we are simple and straight forward. I think we should call ourselves 'Dark Side'.

Mya slipped her fingers under the girl's chin. Pansy in fact did not look at all like a pug. After having lost her baby fat she gave in to a dignified beauty. Like herself, Pansy also had black hair, but she had yellow eyes with green flecks and soft pink lips. She made the girl rise to her feet. Mya kissed her on the cheek and released her.

"The it's settled. We will be the Dark Side!" Mya raised her hands in praise and smiled proudly as she listened and watched her followers celebrate the Dark Side's making. She walked over to Draco and placed her pale hand in his. Draco drew her aside.

"Is something wrong Mya?" asked Draco, a little concerned.

"Yes, but I don't know how to explain it without looking like an idiot".

Draco took note that the air of authority Mya had taken on when they had begun this little meeting had left her. She had let her guard down for him, at least just a little.

"Explain it as you know it", said Draco gently.

"This is going to seem really stupid but, I don't want to be like this with them all the time. I want to be the authority, but I want their love as well as their obedience. I need it. But Slytherins don't love do they? And good leaders are harsh, they must rule with an iron fist…"

At this Draco let out a small chuckle and embraced her.

"Oh my love, they will soon love you like I always have. Even our Dark Lord loves and continues to want to love. Our followers a loyal because they love him and truly believe in their duty, so will our followers. You will need to be firm sometimes, but you can be their friend all the time".

Mya slowly nodded to show she understand. After a moment, with hesitation she asked," Do you Draco, do you really love me?"

He buried his head in her shoulder, in turn she embraced him. "Yes, I do. Since I knew of the legend that is you I dreamt of the girl you would be. In my dreams I knew how you looked and how you walked. I knew who you really were as I looked into you eyes and then on the train when I saw you come towards me I knew straight away who you were. You finally turned into Mya".

"But Draco, how can you love me when you hated how I used to be?"

"I was always strangely drawn to _Hermione, _why do you think I picked on you more then Potter or the Weasels?"

At this Mya laughed. I want to go bed Draco. Draco nodded. They said their goodbye and took leave. Back in the head dormitory Draco and Mya fell asleep embracing each other on the newly colored Slytherin couch.

Suddenly Mya awoke. A window was open and she had been cold. She summoned a blanket and threw it over Draco. With her fingers she brushed away a stray piece of hair from his forehead and smiled. Walking into her room she picked up a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

_Dear Uncle,_

_Draco has introduced me to Slytherin and we are already acting on the orders you sent. We have called our 'grouping' Dark Side. It was Pansy Parkinson's idea. I have appealed to Dumbledore and he has agreed to letting me get re-sorted, but he wants me to do it tomorrow at dinner, in front of the entire school. I apologize if I'm not satisfactorily respectful; I really just don't know how to talk to you. I'd really like to hear from you, maybe you could tell me a bit about my real parents and why you left me with muggles. Maybe in turn I'll tell you what happened to me in my old life._

_Yours faithfully_

_Mya_

**A.N. Well I finally got this chapter out, it didn't take quite so long. I hope I didn't induce Mya and Draco's relationship I just thought it was a little fitting and they had to get together sometime. Still, it doesn't mean I'm going to be rushing into anything real quick. I have a bit of a problem though, my summary sucks and I don't seem to be attracting many readers, so if anyone has any good ideas for a summary please leave it in a review or send it to me, thanks hope you liked this chappy. XoX**

**Raging Whispers**


	7. First Day Back

**PrettyPrincess01: _Lol well I'm glad I did an alright job with the title then!_**

**your.anti.drug: _I'm happy you think the theme of my story rocks I reakon eveil Hermione/ Vampire stories rock too. Yeah I'll be continueing Shakes_**

**jessicariddle87:_I've been updating on an average of EVERYDAY hope that satisfyes your hunger._**

**SlitWristsBetweenTheDarknes...: _I'm glad you like chapter 6, its my second favourite. I think I'm getting better with ever chapter I write._**

**DracosxonexandxonlyxLioness: _Thank you, its people like you who make me update daily!_**

**xMischiefManaged013: _Thanks for the compliment about her look, I like it too. Although I've really only just started her journey in Hogwarts I hope you like what I've done with it._**

**Mya: _Thanks!_**

**Uloveme: _Lol just great? I wanted it to be spectacular!_**

**Nina Smith: _Thank you._**

**Jtangel: _I'm glad you think so. I didn't want to spend a lot of time on it, but I didn't want the story to stop making sense either. Everyone can see the reason she went 'bad', they don't really have to see her journey there, just know what happened. My story wasn't based on why she went bad and I wanted to move past it quickly._**

**Julie: _Lol I'm lucky! My first bookmark yay! Thanks!_**

**Krystal Clear1: _As soon as I got this review I started writing the next chapter. I hope your still following them._**

Chapter 7: First Day Back

This morning Mya woke up tangled in Draco's arms. Turning to face him she smiled at the peaceful expression playing upon his face and kissed his full lips. He smiled in his sleep and proceeded in waking up happy. That is, until he saw the sunlight glaring in through the window, beaming right into his eyes. He groaned and turned over. Mya just laughed.

"Come on sleepy head its time to get up, its the first day of school", Mya exclaimed as she smacked him playfully.

"Just- five, more-minutes!"

"Ugh fine, I'm getting in the shower. But you better be up by the time I get out"

"Hey can I come? A shower with Mya Riddle is definitely worth waking up for!"

In reply Mya just gave him a disdainful look. Draco, getting the hint let out a sigh.

"Whatever just hurry up. I don't completely wake up till I'm squeaky clean".

Mya's face brightened and she ran off to get in the shower.

After she showered she wrapped a towel around herself and entered and wonderfully colored room. She let out a sigh of relief knowing that it had once been red and gold but now it was these great colors, blue and black. Dropping her towel and opening her big oak wardrobe she picked out her outfit. Today she would wear black mini shorts and a light blue tank top. Once again she'd wear her black knee high boots. Putting these on she slipped her school robes over the top, but instead of doing them up she left them open to show off her outfit.

Mya walked over to her vanity and picked up a brush. She used it to brush her dripping wet hair and pull it back into a high ponytail. To her face she added a light dose of pale powder, a dab of red lipstick, a smudge of light blue eye shadow and she rounded her eyes off with some black eyeliner. Mya stepped back a meter or so to take in the final picture. She smirked. Perfect!

She walked into the common room and sat down on the Slytherin couch where she waited five minutes or so for Draco to get out of the shower. _How in the hell does Draco need to take this freaking long in the shower? _She walked over to the bathroom door and began to yell abuse at him until she heard the shower stop. Suddenly Draco emerged wearing only a towel around his, uh, lower area.

Mya couldn't get enough of looking at him. His tanned body is perfect. His muscles perfectly shaped, his body perfectly proportioned and his body glistening with the steam from the shower_. God, I just want to lick it off his broad chest._

Draco smirked at the look on Mya's face. Quite unexpectedly he swept her up in a passionate kiss. For Mya it seemed as though time stood still. When his tongue flicked out open her lip she obediently opened her mouth, allowing his entry. Roughly Draco shoved her up against the wall, hoping to feel her entire body press against his. Just as he felt her begin to melt into it he pulled away. He took in everything from the dazed look on her face to her swollen lips and then he began to laugh. He laughed so hard he couldn't stop. Mya tried to reach out and slap him but he ducked and dodged and quiet literally ran away. Away into his room.

Just as he slammed the door Mya began to yell, "DRACO MALFOY! You get your dumb ass back here this instant! I'm gonna smack you from here all the way back to London".

"Nope, not coming. I don't really care for London" Draco managed to say still laughing insanely.

"Get out here NOW!"

Then on Mya's part there was silence. She listened to Draco shuffling around his room, still cackling like the most idiotic being on earth. Glancing at a magical clock she noticed the time was 8.30. Just as she headed out the door she muttered,"boys..." Which Draco caught just as he emerged fully dressed from his room. He ran to catch up with his crazy girlfriend.

LTD

Mya entered the Great Hall with Draco's arm about her waist. She hesitated, not knowing at which table she should be sitting. Draco made the decision for her and pulled her towards the Slytherin table. As soon as she had seated herself she saw Ron storming towards her, Harry and Ginny in his wake trying to pull him back towards the Gryffindor table.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing Hermione!" Ron shouted right in her face.

Mya wiped the spit that had landed on her, off her and stood to face him. Draco rose also, once again hoping to protect his love. This time from this red headed, freckled weasel.

"Don't Draco, I can handle it", Mya said quietly. She needed to think.

Looking around she realized the whole Slytherin table was up on their feet ready to step in should they need to do so. Mya raised her hand and lowered it, in a gesture to make her followers sit down. The Slytherin's reactions to Mya's orders only enraged Ron further. Harry and Ginny only looked surprised.

"Ron go and sit down", Mya said firmly.

"Like hell I will, I don't know what you think your playing at but you belong to me, to us", he said gesturing to Harry and Ginny.

"Please Hermione-", Ginny began but Ron cut her off.

"Get over to your fucking seat Hermione or I'll punish you, and you know exactly how I'll do it!"

Suddenly Mya become enraged, even more so then Ron.

"Is that how you fucking want to play it? Do you want me to fucking tell them?" she yelled. Mya pulled out her wand and shouted '_garganta!'. _A deep cut appeared on the exposed flesh of Ron's arm. Mya's nostrils flared at the scent of his blood. This time it was Ron's turn to look surprised.

Draco noticed her reaction to the blood flowing down Ron's arm and quickly stepped in between them, "tell us what Mya?"

Mya just glared at Ron, staring deep into his eyes.

"Tell us what Mya!" Draco repeated, except this time a little more firmly.

Mya sighed, her eyes never leaving Ron's.

"Last year, last year Ron raped me".

The whole hall hushed. Many angry eyes turned on Ron. The Slytherins practically flew to their feet. Harry rushed forward and grabbed Ron, Draco put a single hand to Ron's throat, Ginny began to cry.

Pansy made her way to Mya and took her left hand, the hand of the devil. Ginny stepped forward and took her right hand, the hand of pure goodness, tears still leaking down her face.

By this time Ron was beginning to feel dizzy from the lack of blood, and he was turning blue from the lack of oxygen due to Draco's tight hold on his neck. He could see the students encircling him and teachers rushing forward to try and break everything up, but the most important thing he saw right before he fell unconscious was Hermione taking her empty goblet and holding it underneath his slit wrist. Once it was partly full, he watched her drink it. He saw the look of pride upon her face as she held her once again empty goblet up above her head to hear the praise of the student body. Then everything went black.

Mya took in everyone's behavior. Ginny looked unnerved but kept her place beside Mya, Harry took a step back with a look of disgust, wait! No it wasn't disgust it was fear. The Slytherins were cheering. The teachers along with the rest of the students were frozen with horror. They didn't quiet know how to deal with the situation.

Snape was the first teacher to come forward. He took her hand gently and pulled her towards the dungeons. Pansy, Draco, Ginny, Harry and Blaise followed closely. Once in the privacy of Snape's personal office her began to speak.

"Miss Riddle"

Ginny and Harry let out gasp, Blaise chuckled and Snape sniffed untastefully.

"Miss Riddle, what you did in the hall is forbidden, you're probably going to be expelled, I mean I'm going to try to save because I know about your mission from the Dark Lord but I still have no idea how I'm going to go about it. Harming a student is one thing, drinking is blood is quiet another. Lord, how could you let yourself slip so much-".

Mya was only just taking what Snape was saying in, she wasn't even thinking of why Snape was being so nice to her. Mya was on top of the world. She felt deliriously happy, she just wanted to bounce off walls. Looking over at Draco she started to think of another way she could get rid of all her excess energy.

Draco's face blushed bright red at the vision Mya had sent him. Wait! Sent him, since when could they talk telepathically? Mya, who was still drugged up on blood didn't even notice Draco's blush; she was too hyped up.

Snape snapped his fingers in front of Mya's face. She muttered a small "oh" and began to receive the information Snape was scolding her with.

Snape decided that it would be best if Mya and himself went to Dumbledore's office, alone. He sent Mya's little fan club to their classes and then proceeded to practically drag Mya to their destination.

LTD

"Now Miss Granger-" said Dumbledore.

"Riddle" Mya butted in.

"Miss Riddle, I know about your family history and by your little display their back in the hall I'm guessing that your vampiric instincts are beginning to kick in. As your carer I can't really hold you responsible for growing up. I knew this would happen and I should have kept a closer eye on you, or at least stopped you before drinking human blood".

Mya hung her head just a little, to show remorse for letting her killer instincts get the better of her.

"Now I'm not going to expel you, but I don't want anything like this happening again. I know for a fact that vampires don't _have _to feed until they turn 17, but to make sure your instincts don't cloud your better judgement until then, I'm going to bring in an experienced vampire to teach you the basics. The next time I call you here, it will be to meet your new teacher".

And with that he dismissed her. Snape headed back to his dungeons and Mya made her way back to her quarters.

LTD

She walked in to the common room and slammed the portrait/door behind her.

"Mya, I think we should talk", Draco said, his head emerging from the couch.

Mya ignored him and walked straight past into her room. She slammed this door too, and proceeded to smash everything smash-able that she could get her hands on. After about 5 minutes she fell to her knees tears dripping down her face. She threw off her robes and took out one of her many hidden daggers. She tore with her dagger at the flesh on her arm, the exact place she had cut Ron's arm. Everything went black as she just kept pressing and pressing the blade to her arm. It was just the knife and her. Her mind was on fire at the raging silence of it all. Suddenly she felt a presence near her. She opened her eyes one at a time.

LTD

Draco took in the kneeling girl in front of him. He'd decided to try and talk to Mya again now that she'd calmed down after fanatically trashing her room. But what he found and what he thought he'd find were two completely different things. The girl in front of him was on her knees; her head was hung lung. Her face was painted with red tears and her arm was gushing out blood. Her eyes were held shut tightly and her long black hair was matted with the blood of her tears. Realizing someone was near; she opened her eyes, one at a time.

**LTD**

She felt him embrace her, she felt his body shudder against hers. She felt the wetness of his tears on her bear shoulder as he cried with her.

"It's all to much", she whispered, not really caring if he heard her.

He lifted her head so that she would meet his eyes and he kissed her bloody lips. His body still shaking against hers.

"I know, I'm so scared…"

A.N So yet again I spit out another chapter. This ones a little longer, not by much though, but its got a little more emotion. Anything you think I missed or skipped leave it in a review thanks. I love it when you all review!


	8. Truly United

I am soooo sorry for my slow update. I've been really busy with school work and its kinda hard to juggle this between my boyfriend and schoolwork. Plus I've been distracted with the fact that my friend's girlfriend is gonna have a baby and I'm godmother…anways read and enjoy.

**Chapter 8:Truly United**

Professor McGonagall (please correct my spelling) stormed angrily into the head dormitory's.

"How dare they miss their classes. How dare BOTH of them miss their classes, they have to set an example! I'll fix this I will, Merlin smite me if I don't", she fumed.

But as she looked around the common room she couldn't find the head boy or girl. She explored Draco's room and the bathroom and lastly Mya's room where she found them both sprawled out on the floor together. Mya seemed to be asleep, Draco looked as if he was bent over, studying the sleeping girl's face. McGonagall took in everything from Mya's still damp face and the sluggishly bleeding cut on her arm, to Draco holding the bloody dagger. She knew they hated each other but after the way they'd been acting at breakfast in the hall she thought they'd put aside their differences in the least. _I guess I was wrong and they finally let loose and tried to kill each other. _She let out a gasp.

This made Draco turn around. McGonagall took a couple of purposeful steps towards him. She was about to open her mouth and start shrieking about the injuring of the most talented student in school when Draco put a finger to his lips to shush her.

"She cried herself to sleep", he whispered.

"What of the cut on her arm Draco?" She asked skeptically.

"I'm not sure, I think she did it to herself. After coming back from the headmaster's office she went straight to her room and began to smash everything up. I didn't talk to her yet because I thought she needed some time to cool off, when everything went quiet I figured now that she'd stopped acting like an idiot I better go talk to her. I found her doing this to herself", Draco gestured to the cut on Mya's arm.

McGonagall nodded to indicate she accepted Draco's explanation. Murmuring some words she healed Mya's cut and turned and exited the dormitory.

LTD

"Professor Dumbledore, what are we going to do with Miss Granger?"

"Riddle, Minerva, her new last name is Riddle"

"Ah, right I keep forgetting that we're **harvesting the Dark Lord's niece**!"

"Yes, making her more knowledgeable by the day, infact. Miss Riddle is still very young…" McGonagall could see he was going somewhere with this, so she stayed silent for a time.

Dumbledore proceeded, scratching his chin in thought", quite impressionable…she is…at such a young age…"

"Dumbledore-"

"By Merlin I've got it! Minerva, we must do everything we can to stop Miss Riddle turning completely evil. I know for a fact she has already started going down the same path as her uncle and father, but no matter what she does, we have to make sure she doesn't suffer any harsh repercussions and we have to hide every evil thing she does from the Ministry of Magic".

"But Dumbledore, hundreds of students could die! We'd be putting the whole school in danger so that we could hide evil away from our government? What the hell Albus, I don't understand! Exactly which side are you fighting for here?" Minerva McGonagall exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Ah Minerva, I see what a simple mind does not", he paused under Minerva's glare", by keeping out of Mya's way she will not learn to hate our authority therefore she wont hate us. While she's not harboring any hate there is still a chance that _Hermione _could come back and put a stop to her rampaging. I know it's a long shot but-"

"You know! A long shot! You want to put hundreds of lives in danger all for a radical theory based on a long shot! Are you crazy?" Minerva was yelling by now.

This time Dumbledore become a little more assertive", calm yourself Minerva! Miss Riddle is the most powerful witch of this century, if not the entire world known in wizarding history. She has the potential to outgrace Merlin, never mind our Dark Lord-in-hiding. Imagine if she takes on the aspirations of Voldermort, then we will all be truly damned and there will not be a thing any of us can do about it. Our only hope is to show Mya as much love and patience as we can muster and hope that one day she'll wake up to what she's doing and return to the good side, and save us all…"

Minerva let out a weary sigh unable to believe that the fate of this world rested in a teenage girl, one who just happens to be the darkest wizard in history's niece.

LTD

Back in the Dormitories Draco was in a trance. He looked down at the sleeping girl, no, woman in front of him. Because that's what she was, she wasn't a bushy haired big toothed freak any longer. She was a dark angel, his angel.

"Your angel am I Draco?" Mya murmured sleepily.

"Yes my angel" Draco replied.

He lent down to kiss her lips. As his hands grazed her arms he felt her shiver beneath him. He drew in a breath and let his tongue ask for admittance into her mouth. It obligingly opened. He felt her hands on the back of his shoulders and the press of her breasts against his chest and she pushed him against her.

Pulling his lips away from hers," since when have you been able to read my mind?"

"I'm sure, can you get into mine?" Mya asked.

He felt her relax beneath him as he tried to probe her mind. Nothing.

"No I can't, but I know you can put things in my mind. I received images from you, in Snape's office when you were imagining another way to get rid of all your excess energy…"

She glanced away,"oh" she muttered as a blush painted her cheeks. They quickly returned to their pale color though. That color that he loved dearly. That graced his dreams every night. The pale skin and the sharp fangs, the deep black eyes that he gazed into just before her teeth grazed the flesh on the side of his neck…

He shook his head to glare it. When he looked down to meet Mya's eyes he could see that she had begun crying. Those crimson tears, oh how he loved them too. He slipped his fingers beneath her back and raised her slightly in an embrace. He felt the wetness of her tears against his face.

He kissed them from her eyes and tasted them on his lips. Even to him who had not a trace of vampire genetics in his body, her blood tasted like the sweetest things he loved. He growled slightly.

"Mya…" he whispered her name against her ear and proceeded to lick her neck.

"…Mya" he repeated again. He felt himself grow hard with expectation as he grazed his own teeth against her neck. Her flesh was so strong, so smooth. For some reason he wanted to break it.

He pulled himself up from her and they stood in unusion. Wordlessly they stripped each other of the materials they hid each other's body away from the other. Mya walked over to the bed and pulled back the quilt and sheets. Draco got the hint and laid in them, pulling her on top of him.

He wanted to feel her slenderness against his own built body. Mya whispered silky words of love in his ear. Draco was fully and most completely erect now. He ran his hands along her body and reversed their positions. He slipped his finger inside her and let out a pleasured sigh as she gasped.

"Mya please, give me what you have my love".

She hesitated. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked gently. He felt her body arch into his and he raised his head to meet her eyes. He knew she'd do it. He moved up a little more and he felt he hand on the back of his neck as she pulled it towards her mouth.

Mya placed her lips on his neck and pushed at it with her sharp teeth. At the first taste of that glorious, glorious blood she shuddered. She licked at the wound in her loved one, she sucked at it, and she pushed her teeth in further. She felt his muscled body become rigid with the pain she was inflicting him with so she pulled away.

She raised her lips to Draco's and kissed him, he sunk his now slightly elongated fangs into her lip and tasted the elixir of their mixed bloods. They both moaned with pleasure. Without breaking the kiss Draco slipped into her. He moved gently to savor the moment but she felt so good. His breathing quickened as he drove into her harder.

Mya let out another little moan as he quickened the pace. She loved the feel of him sinking in and out of her; she loved the taste of their combined blood. They were both moaning with an inconceived regularity now, both were coming close to reaching their climaxes.

Soon Draco began to jerk and this sent Mya over the edge, she broke the kiss for air as she cried out his name, and her cried out hers. They came together, they were truly united.

They both lay there gasping for breath, listening to the sound of their rapid beating dead hearts and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A.N: So I created a sex scene (one of my reviewers wanted it) I know this one is kinda tame, but its their first time together so I didn't want it to be wild, but I hope it gets the results you wanted. Anyway please review!**


	9. Being ReSorted

Chapter 9:

Mya awoke to the darkening light around her. She felt the press of bare flesh against her own and looked around for the source. Sure enough, there lay Draco. She sighed in contentment. Sneaking a peek at the magical clock mounted on her dark colored wall she let out a gasp and immediately began to shake Draco. Draco grumbled and rubbed his eyes. He eyed Mya for a moment, then stubbornly turned over.

"Draco get the hell up!"

He grumbled again. Slowly a smile appeared on her smooth face, and then a chuckle emerged from her throat. Cheekily, she kicked him out of the bed, grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around herself. From there she proceeded into the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Bloody fucking HELL!" Draco swore from the floor on the opposite side of the bed. He heard Mya's laugh coming from a light spilling like a volcano in the dark haze of her room. He tried to walk towards it but ended up bumping into one of her dark walls. Mya heard the thump and sang in a sing-song voice,"stupid, stupid, Draco is stupid...dun...dun..dun...stupid, Draco..."

"Mya you know you can't carry a note for shit right? So shut the fucking hell up", he was lying and he knew it, she sung like an angel (a dark angel mind you), even when she was being an idiot.

Mya just poked a pale finger into his naked emerging chest in response. Draco walked over to Mya, who was standing in front of a mirror and wrapped his arms around her. Pressing his cheek against hers he said, "look how perfect we are together..." his face transformed into a content smile until...dun...dun...DUN, he saw the huemungus hickey-like fang holes in the side of his neck and began to freak out.

Mya grabbed his head with both hands and forced him to face her. Once he was calmed just a little she lifted a single finger to his lips to hush him and spoke smoothly,"My love, you asked me for the gift..." She bent her head to lick at some of the dried blood still left on the side of his neck and felt him shiver as her tongue reached his sensitive skin. She raised her head and smiled at him, he returned it somewhat shakily. She dampened a face washer with some warm water and washed away the excess blood from him. Rinsing it she freshened herself up and then began to re-do her somewhat, uh, smudged, make-up. It was the usual do of slightly red lips, dark eye shadow and eyeliner.

Taking his hand she went back into his room and proceeded to her wardrobe where she began to rummage around for a new outfit.

"Why are you so happy and what's wrong with your old clothes?" Draco asked with a mischievous wink.

"Tonight is the night I'm getting resorted remember?" she turned to face him and noticed he was dressed again in his now somewhat crumpled school robes. His face brightened as he realized what it meant. Mya was finally becoming herself. She was the Dark Lady, she who would drink blood and rule them all, his queen, she was meant to be in Slytherin it was her destiny.

Mya finally decided on what she'd be wearing tonight. It was a thin black off the shoulder dress that took her shape nicely. It was gothically ripped towards the bottom so that her right leg emerged every time she took a step. The left side curled down to her ankle. She slipped her black school robes over the top but once again left them open. She stepped into a pair of strappy black stilettos and she shook her hair out to gain character. Now ready she nodded at Draco and he reached for her hand.

LTD

When Mya entered the great hall she eyed the crowed wearily. Her late entrance intrigued the crowed and as they turned to view her, the majority let out an audible gasp. The soon-to-be Slytherin responded by tightening her hold on Draco's hand.

"Ah Miss Granger, so nice of you to finally join us", exclaimed Dumbledore.

Her posture instantly straightened and she said rather snootily," its Miss Riddle, as you are well aware".

Dumbledore wrinkled his nose as if he had smelt the scent of something particularly disgusting. A couple of uninformed wimpy nerds started to sob uncontrollably. The enchanted ceiling of the hall grew dark, as if it were expecting a particularly bad storm. Mya took a step forward as a firm wind pushed her robes back and ran its invisible fingers through her hair. The hall was silent; the overall effect was electrifying.

Dumbledore's eyes met hers,"well, shall we get on with the re-sorting?" he said, trying to show that he was completely unnerved.

"If you please, Professor," she replied, giving him a mock curtsy.

Mya made her way through the spaces between the house tables and stepped up onto the platform. Draco bent to pick up her fallen robes, never taking his eyes off his love. Mya seated herself on the old wooden stool and accepted an armful of the worn sorting hat. She placed it on herself.

"I knew the day would come when your true heritage would be revealed, I know you've hoped such a thing would happen since your foster father died".

The sorting hat waited to see the affect this was having on the girl beneath him. When it sensed her throat begin to tighten he went on.

"You are bold and brave like a Gryffindor, but your intelligence makes you cunning and ambitious. Gryffindor's are not cunning and ambitious. There is a prophecy about you, perhaps one day you will hear it. Leaving you in Gryffindor would be deterring you from your destiny…"

Suddenly the hat yelled," better be"- it paused, the crowed held their breath-"Slytherin!"

Nobody except the Slytherins clapped and cheered, Draco most of all. The rest of the students sent each other worried glances.

Mya descended the stairs looking rather pleased with herself and made her way over to Draco, who then led them over to their seats at the Slytherin table.

LTD

After dinner the hall soon emptied out. Just as Mya and Draco were about to leave Dumbledore approached them.

"Miss Riddle, I thought I'd tell you the spell that you may use to change the emblem on your school robes from Gryffindor to Slytherin".

Mya grabbed eye contact with the headmaster and as her eyes bored into his she said very clearly," I'll have you know, Dumbledore, that I have already learned that spell of which you speak""

Mya then turned way from him and linked arms with Draco. If Mya had turned back as she walked away she would have seen a single tear fall from Dumbledore's left eye.

LTD

Exaughsted, Draco and Mya collapsed into each other's arms to sleep the rest of the night away.

Mya awoke at about 3am to an owl preening her hair. The letter attached to the owl's leg was short and sweet.

_Dear Mya,_

_Assemble your followers, for tomorrow night I have a grand task for you. Something I believe will satisfy you greatly. At 11pm meet me in the forbidden forest at Unicorn Glade, I know you know where that is._

_Your Father_

Well we come to the end of another chapter. My Christmas holidays are coming up soon so I'll have more time to write. Don't forget to review!

**I love you all**

**Raging Whispers**


End file.
